EMBB Season 10
EMBB Season 10 is the tenth edition of the popular epicmafia reality show EMBB. The full season including live feed highlights can be found here. The season took place at a carnival. 'Hosts' 'Twists' - Freakshow: Two players, Wendy & Jordan, played as one houseguest by the name of "Jendy". Every week they would alternate who played in the competitions, and the duo would cast one vote together. - Poll Voting: The house would vote every week as to where they would visit within the Carnival. - The Hunt: Every houseguest was allowed to search the Carnival twice a week. They were informed that the hunt may contain some advantageous items that may come in hand later in the game or at specific locations. - Cliques Week: During Week 1, the house was split into 4 cliques of 4. The winning clique would elect one member to become HOH, and the rest would remain immune during the week. - Power of Luck: A power that allows the user to choose two houseguests' eviction votes to be randomized for that week only. Randy played this on itxLuca and Pory during Week 4. - Laser Tag: A power that allows the user to eliminate two houseguests from participating in the following Head of Household competition. Schikgil played this on NickCity and seamusfromkansas at the end of Week 6. - Temper Tantrum: A power that is played after the results of a Power of Veto competition, which allows the user to cancel the results and force the Veto Pick to be rerandomized and the competition re-played. Seamus used this during Week 7 after Scorpion4 originally won the PoV. - Safety Harness: A power that is played within 6 hours after the results of a Head of Household competition are announced, which gives the holder the power to make someone other than themself immune for the week. Seamus used this during Week 9 on Loris. - Free Admission: A power that allows the holder to pick anybody (including themself) to play in the Power of Veto competition at any point before the Final 6. Dani used this during Week 9 on Lille, and Schikgil used this during Week 10 on himself. 'The Memory Wall' 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 'Voting History' 1. During Week 4, Randy (handshoee) used the Power of Luck, which randomized itxLuca and Pory's votes this week. 2. Before the start of Week 7, Schikgil used the Laser Tag power on seamusfromkansas and NickCity in order to eliminate them from the following Head of Household competition. 3. After Scorpion4 originally won the PoV during Week 7, seamusfromkansas decided to play his Temper Tantrum power, which cancelled those results, forced the Veto Pick to be rerandomized, and declared the competition be held once again. Freakshow ended up winning the PoV after all. 4. After the Week 9 HoH results were announced, seamusfromkansas decided to play the Safety Harness power on loris, which made him immune from being nominated this week.